Bokura Wa Pretty Cure Fun! Going to SugaryDiamond!
by GetShanked
Summary: When all of the Fun Fairies are captured, it's up to three teens to save them... T because I'm paranoid.


NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER 1!

(The scene opens to a big playground. Fairies are seen on swings, slides, teeter-totters and monkey bars.)

"Now! While they're distracted."

"No! We must wait."

In all the midst of the fairies fun. One stood out staring into the forest. Thinking on what could be lurking.

"He sees us! Now! Attack!"

A war cry rang out. The trees grew taller. Their roots now were legs and feet. Branches were hands and arms. Leaves were hair. They were as ugly as it could get. Spruce, Pine, Birch, Maple… all of them a face grew in them all.

"Capture them!"

The trees pulled the playground from the ground. The giant trees tilted the playground down slightly. Fairies slid from it into a cage. Cries of terror came from all around. Some tried to cling on to the poles and slides. But not for long. All the fairies were trapped in a steel cage. All except for three.

"We must go to find Pretty Cure- Peni" said the blue and white cat like fairy.

"Yes- Heni." Said a black, purple and yellow one with red around his eyes and on his tail. Who resembled a rabbit.

"The time is now- Yeni." A blue, red, green and black fairy who resembled a cat- bear type. Turquoise around his eyes and grey on his tail and belly.

"Pretty Cure is needed!" they said together.

TODAYS EPISODE: Wait, what's a Pretty Cure?!

A 13 year old girl brushed her teeth. The minty tooth paste foamed from her mouth. It's taste was satisfying to her as she was tempted to swallow.

"Today will be the best! Because I woke up early! And my kick will knock the goalie out!" she sang.

Her mom opened a door behind her. She wore a blue bath robe and pink slippers. Her eyes were darkened and her hair a mess.

"Resaki… it's 6:30." She said sleepily

"Uh, yeah. That's why I got up… duh!" her mouth slightly muffled with foam.

"Well… uh… whatever."

Resaki walked over to spit out her tooth paste.

"Ah… today is my day!"

"Today is NOT my day." Cono mubled. 13 year old Cono refused to wake up.

"Cono! Get up!" called his dad.

Cono grunted and got up. He walked to the kitchen.

"Finally." His dad said and continued reading his paper.

Everyday was the same. His dad called, Cono got up, he said "Finally" and read the paper.

But today was the soccer game Cono just needed breakfast and to get to school. After eating a big plate of eggs. He got dressed grabbed his backpack and raced out the door.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… "Darn it!" he forgot his shoes.

"I'm heading off now!"

"Ok sweetey!"

A 16 year old walked to school. She had gotten up taken a shower eaten breakfast brushed her teeth got ready and now went to school. This was Bailey. She had moved to Kyoko city just last year. She was nervous at first but soon felt at home thanks to Cono and Resaki, her best friends. She was excited to watch their soccer game. The odds were evened. It was anyone's game. The worst part about Kyoko academy was. Well actually TWO thngs. 1 uniforms. 2 Cono, Resaki and Bailey were in different classes. Well that wasn't really the academy's fault.

"Hey Bailey." Resaki caught up to her. Then Cono.

"Sup." He said.

"Hey guys, ready for the game."

"Yes!" they spoke in unison.

"Do you guys see that?" Resaki asked.

Three meteors soared across the sky.

"Woah!" Cono exclaimed.

They disappeared. The trees blocked them.

"Wait… when did those trees get there?"

Bailey shrugged.

Eyecatch 1: Cono, Resaki and Bailey are seen with their fairies. The fairies are playing hopscotch while the Cures are seen tired and battle-worn.

Eyecatch 2: Cono, Resaki and Bailey search around a house until their fairies pop out behind them and make them go flying.

!

They kept walking. Talking about the meteors, then the game. When they reached school Bailey left to her class and Cono and Resaki to theirs.

The same old stuff everyday. Language, Math, History, Science and English. All was the same. 2:45. School ended early. Thank goodness.

"The game is gonna be so hardcore!" said Cono.

They walked to the sidewalk

"Hey there weren't trees there before were there?" Cono pointed to the forest that wasn't there 7 hours ago.

"It is really weird." Resaki said.

They walked on and went different ways to go home.

Cono, daydreaming about the soccer game, didn't see the two meter crater that tore the side walk. Well didn't see it until he was in it.

"What the… what?"

A multi colored cat or bear or both was in the crater.

'Wait,' Cono thought, 'the meteors! This must have been what was in it…'

Cono had no idea that a green demon was behind him.

"Hand over the fairy…"

Cono jumped and turned around. It was a demon almost like a leaf with arms and a head. Except it was a dead leaf.

"What the heck is going on!?" Cono shouted.

"Quick transform- Yeni!" the fairy said.

"Into what?"

"Pretty Cure- Yeni!"

A wind up jack-in-a-box appeared. Cono turned it and turned it till it popped causing a huge smoke cloud. Cono went flying into the air. His white T-shirt turned in to a red vest with a blue shirt under it. His jeans turned into white shorts and his shoes were now black boots with green lines going up and down them. His messy hair was now even messier. His shoulders had armor plate as well as his elbows and knees. He looked funny. Very funny. In fact hilarious.

"Bringing Laughter and cheer to all, I am Cure Laugh!" Cure Laugh said.

The demon chuckled then burst into laughter. This was Cure Laugh's goal. An unexpecting demon took a boot to the face. The demon flew a few meters then landed painfully on his arm.

"You… are dead!" he said getting up slowly.

"Bite me…"

The demon screeched and a tree behind him grew limbs and an ugly face.

"Trazinaa!" it screeched.

"Oh… my… tree." Cure Laugh said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
